Là où les générations se rejoignent
by Melocanarddebain
Summary: Série d'OS plus débiles les uns que les autres, mettant en scène les personnages de Naruto. Les premiers en ligne dates de plusieurs années sans avoir été retouché.
1. Histoire de vieux co

Jiraya: Tu es là ?

Tsunade : Nan Oro-chan m'a fait boufer par Manda c'est mon spectre!lol

Jiraya: Le vilain!

Tsunade : Bouh!

Jiraya: Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu (sur un ton trés moue )

Tsunade : Pff c'est même pas drôle tu m'as pas crue!

Orochimaru : BOUH!

Jiraya: C'est qui ce type là tu le connais toi ?

Orochimaru : Ouiiinnn je boude!T'es méchant avec moi!

Jiraya: Ha j'ai encore gagné!

Tsunade : Bande de gamins!

Jiraya: Toi mémé on t'a pas sonné retourne a l'hospice!

Tsunade : AVEC PLAISIR là bas il y a de l'alcool gratis et des machines a sous...

Jiraya: Nani ! je te suis alors !

Tsunade : Et merdeeee!

Jiraya: Bin quoi ?

Tsunade : MANDA ATTAQUE!

Jiraya: Couchez! Si tu es sage tu auras un beau cadavre...c'est bien!

Tsunade : Il en a déja plein avec son maître!

Jiraya: Oui mais ils sont pas aussi bon que les miens!

Tsunade : euuuuu ORO-CHAN RAJOUTE DU SUCRE!

Jiraya: Non il retire tous les organes pour sa collection personnelle des fois quand ils sont trop abimés il les donnent à Kabuto en fait il se les gréfe donc ça lui fait 4 foies d'alcoolos et 5 cerveaux de sauterelles et le reste il les jete chez les voisins d'ailleurs ils sont pas contents hier la voisine a glissé sur un bout de cerveau de kimimaro !

Orochimaru : AH c'est là qu'il était!

Jiraya: Faut croire et elle s'est bien éclatée la voisine!

Orochimaru : Tant mieux !

Jiraya: De toute façon elle était devenue bizarre depuis que Kabuto lui avait apporté une conffiture qu'il avait faite avec les restes de ton dernier corps!

Orochimaru : Kabutoooooo!Je t'ai déjà dis que tes créations tu pouvais te les garder!T'es nul en cuisine!

Jiraya: Moué ça devait être très bizarre d'apparence et de goût!

Tsunade : Elle est conne de l'avoir boufée!

Jiraya: Bin disons que Kabuto la menacé!


	2. Histoire de vieux pervers

Tsunade : …..

Jiraya : ….

Orochimaru : bon vous foutez quoi ?

Tsunade : ….

Jiraya : ….

Orochimaru -vexé- : …..

Sakura -frappe du point sur la table- : vous allez nous dire oui ou merde… !

Sasuke : Laisse tomber ils boudent ….

Naruto : Oh les vieux , même pas drôles…..-soupire…-

Tsunade …. :QUI TU TRAITES DE VIEUX ! -le frappe en pleine poire…-

Jiraya : Sale goss !

Naruto par se fracasser contre le mur .

Orochimaru -blasé- : Toujours les même qui s'amuse…. -Soupire-

Tsunade : T'en veux une toi aussi … -montre les deux goss restant -

Sasuke -en train de faire un streap -: Bah alors vous regardez pas …. !

Kabuto : si si …. -Bave-

Orochimaru: Oh ça va on y a droit tout les soirs… -soupire d'ennui-….

Sakura : QUOI ! Attendez j'vais chercher Ino …. -Court chercher la truie….-

Sasuke : Oups j'l'avais zappé elle…. -Se rhabille vite fait-

Kabuto : et merdee….. !

Jiraya à Tsunade : Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur lui…. Orochimaru ne t'as pas assez influencé ma parole…..

Tsunade : T'AS QU'A LE FAIRE TOI ! BAKA ! ON CE PÈLE ICI !

Jiraya -regarde le publique- : en privé , ça serait con que mes fan me sautent dessus …

Tsunade, Sakura et Ino (qui sont revenu ) -le frappe sur la tête-: CA VA LES CHEVILLES !

Orochimaru : tu m'invites à ton streap …Les Uchiha ça me tape sur le système à la longue … déjà le grand frère mais alors le petit en plus …lassant…

Itachi : On parle de moi …. !

Sasuke : Viens on leur montre …..notre nouvelle technique….

Les deux recommencent un streap sous l'œil avide de Kabuto qui attend avec impatience de recevoir le string de Sasuke , Sakura et Ino qui ont prit Itachi pour cible ….

Jiraya: Je comprend pourquoi tu te lasse .

Orochimaru : Bon alors tu viens m'voir quand . ?

Jiraya entraine Orochimaru dans la pièce d'à côté .

Tsunade -blasée-: bon je me casse ça devient chiant ici …. SHIZUNE RAMÈNE MON FRIC ! ET OUBLI PAS LE SAKE !

Shizune: et c'est repartit ….-soupir-


	3. Icha Icha Paradise

Tsunade entra dans son bureau de Hokage ... pour découvrir un énième pile de documents trônant sur son bureau;...

**Tsunade:** SHIZUNE!

Shizune arriva quelques minutes après ...

**Shizune :** Oui Tsunade sama.?

Tsunade montrant la pille de papier qui n'avait rien d'administratifs...: Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Shizune regardant les papiers en question : des commandes pour le prochain Icha Icha Paradise...

**Tsunade :**.Et qu'est ce que ces choses font sur MON bureau...?

**Shizune :** Ils ont du arriver cette nuit...

Tsunade passablement énervée va allumer son ordinateur récemment arrivait de chez le réparateur...l'allume et voit que Jiraya est connecté ...

_Discussion msn :_

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

JIRAYA!

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Toujours de bonne humeur dès le matin à ce que je vois...

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

Tu me fera le plaisir de me dire ce que font des commandes pour TON booquin pervers sur MON bureau!

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Mes fans m'adorent! (jubile) y'en a combien?

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

TEME ! URUSAY! EXPLIQUE MOI POURQUOI CES CHOSES SONT SUR MON BUREAU EN CE MOMENT MÊME !

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

(sent la colère de Tsunade depuis chez lui) euuuuuhhhh j'ai ...comment dire pas encore d'adresse alors...

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

SI T'AS PAS D'ADRESSE COMMENT TU PEUX ALLER SUR LE NET ABRUTIS!

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

En fait euuuu , je squatte gentiment chez un ancien collègue...qui a été assez aimable pour me laisser utiliser son ordinateur le temps de taper mon livre...

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

Et QUI serait assez marteau pour te prêter SON ordi..?

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Et bah il est derrière attend je l'appel ...il arrive...

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Bonjour ancienne coéquipière... comment ce porte ce cher village que je rêve de détruire...! (ironie quand tu nous tiens!)

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

T'as du reconnaitre Orochimaru...

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

OROCHIMARU COMMENT PEUX TU CAUTIONNER SES PERVERSITÉS! (choquée)

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

Soit dit-en passant le village va très bien vu que tu n'es pas encore venu y mettre les pieds...

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Je lui ai simplement promis un exemplaire dédicacé et un Sasuke un peu plus extraverti pour son anniversaire...

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Oui ça me ferait très plaisir en effet , mais il n'a pas voulut me laissait le village ...c'est bien dommage ...c'est pour ça qu'il n'aura pas le droit d'utiliser la chambre et qu'il dormira sur le paillasson...

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

... je te reconnait mieux la Oro-chan... (soupire de soulagement)

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

Quant à toi espèce de pervers ! Tu vas revenir chercher tes commandes tout de suites! c'est clair! SI ELLES SONT ENCORE LA DANS LA SOIRÉE , C'EST PAS LE PAILLASSON QUE TU VA TE PRENDRE MAIS MON PIEDS DANS TES BIJOUX DE FAMILLES...

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

(se cache derrière Orochimaru) aide moi...

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

(à Jiraya!) tu me donne le village?

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

(à Orochimaru) Nan je peux pas elle va m'tuer!

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Vas y je te le laisse... cour Jiraya...! bonne promenade...

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

Tu me racontera comment ça c'est passé plus tard j'espère..je veux des photos compromettantes...;

**Tsunade Hime , Godaime de Konoha, dit :**

Biensûr tu me connait...;(sourire sadique) à je le vois qui arrive en courant ... a+ vieux sadique!

**Jiraya sama , hermite aux crapaud , auteur de Icha Icha Paradise , dit :**

a+ vielle folle!


	4. Les bonnes résolutions d'Itachi

Oui comme tout le monde Itachi a pris de bonnes résolutions pour cette année... Où on les a prise pour lui au choix...

1) Essayer de sourire un minimum (les rictus ne sont pas admis)

2) Eviter de sauter sur Sasuke à chaque fois que je le vois... (ou carrément de le sauter tout cour)

3) Laisser Orochimaru prendre mon corps...

Itachi : QUOI! OROCHIMARU JE VAIS TE TUER!

Orochimaru : mais c'est pas moi !

Itachi : Tu comptais vraiment me faire gober ça...

Orochimaru : Bahhh... ouui...

4) Ne plus courir après Naruto et le laisser un peu seul avec Sasuke...

Itachi : C'est fou ce que je vais m'ennuyer...

5) Laisser Deidara jouer sur ma console de jeu de combat...

Itachi : TU LA FAIT EXPLOSER J'TE MASSACRE!

6) Acheter un poisson rouge à Kisame...

Itachi : le pauvre il s'ennuie à ce point...

7) Lire Icha Icha Paradise...

Itachi : JIRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

8) Faire un streap tise le jour du nouvel an...

9) Ne pas toucher à la copine de Pein.

Itachi : je vais franchement m'ennuyer...

10) Jouer à la poupée avec Sasori...

Itachi : outch je vais pas m'amuser de l'année moi...

Prend la feuille , en fait une boule et la lance en l'air

Itachi : Katon , le feu du Dragon...

Bien commençons les festivités...


	5. Noël

Tsunade : We Wish You A Merry Chrismas , We Wish You A Merry Chrismas , AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Kakashi : une star est née...

Naruto : Sandayo la vielle!

Sakura envoi une droite à Naruto : ON N'INSULTE PAS SON HOKAGE!

Sasuke : Hpffff

Itachi : HUMPFFFF

Sasuke : QU'EST CE T'AS T'AS UN PROBLÈME ! TU VEUX LE RÉGLER!

Itachi se casse : Hpffff

Orochimaru : J'ai pas suivi...

Jiraya : Moi non plus...MAIS C'EST LE TEMPS DES CADEAUX!

Orochimaru : YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Enfin!

Tsunade : Et des fêtes en famille...

Jiraya : Arrête de casser l'ambiance Tsunade...

Orochimaru : Carément...SASUKE ! JE VEUX UN STREAP TISE CE SOIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sasuke : ITACHI ! IL VEUX UN STREAP TISE CE SOIRRRRRR!

Itachi :Humpfff débrouille toi ... J'suis déjà occupé avec L'Akatsuki moi...

Deidara : Ouai même qu'il doit nous faire l'intégrale ce soir ... hein Itachi , ummmm

Itachi : Hpffff

Sakura et Ino : ON PEUT VENIR!

Pein : NAAANNN RÉSERVE AU PERSONNEL D'AKATSUKI!

Sakura et Ino :c'est pas juste ...

Jiraya : Au fait Oro-kun t'as commandé quoi au père noël...?

Orochimaru : Un nouvel apprentiiiiii ... Kabuto s'est cassé une jambe la semaine dernière ...

Tsunade : Et il pouvait pas se guérir tout seul ?

Orochimaru : En fait la jambe a disparu... bizarrement depuis Manda veux plus manger... Tu crois qu'il est malade..?

Jiraya : euuuuuuu indigestion je dirais...

Tsunade : et toi Jiraya Qu'est ce que t'as commandé?

Jiraya : ... Mais le kit du parfait Sado-Maso bien sur!

Tsunade : M'étonne pas...

Orochimaru : J'pourrais l'essayer!

Jiraya : Pas de problème mais faudra le laver avant de me le rendre...

Orochimaru : et Toi Tsunade ...?

Tsunade : euuuuuu Une nouvelle caisse de Sake...

Orochimaru et Jiraya : ... Tu l'aurais pas déjà commencée par hasard...

Tsunade : ...C'est pas tout ça mais JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE!


	6. Entre Sannin on se respecte!

**Discussion msn :**

Jiraya : my name is jiraya jiraya sama

Tsunade :euuuu

Jiraya : j'adore ta réaction

Tsunade : ouai moi aussi

Jiraya : mdr...c'est pas drôle tu te fâche pas

Tsunade : ah ok

Jiraya : non pourquoi quand tu t'énerve tu es plus belle car ça tend tes rides

lol

Tsunade : Grrr

Jiraya : à la tu es belle

Tsunade :pffff crétin

Jiraya :encore plus là

Tsunade : ORO CHAAAANNNNNNNN IL M'EMBETEEEE

Jiraya : encore plus ...vas y énerves toi encore ...et tu seras parfaite on véra plus que 100000000000000 de tes rides au lieu de100000000000001

Orochimaru :: FOUT LUI LA PAIX OU J'T'ENVOI MANDA DANS TON LIT CETTE NUIT!

Jiraya :et alors

Orochimaru : ... bon ok c moi qui rapplique!

Jiraya : il faut bien qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle est moche ...enfin bref ...trêve de plaisanteries ...on fait la paix ça te va ?

Orochimaru et Tsunade: ...

Jiraya :mdr

Kabuto -qui passe derrière l'ordi- : oua les têtes on dirait des jumeaux...

Tsunade lui fout son poing dans la gueule et il va se ramasser ds les 10 murs de droite.

Jiraya :bien joué

Tsunade : merci merci

Jiraya :de rien

Sasuke -qui passé par la avec Kabuto- : bien fait du con... ALORS IL EST OU MON GRAND FRÈRE QUE J'LE TRUCIDE!

Jiraya : ...hihi il est chez Tsunadé!

Sasuke :nan mais Tsunade est avec Orochimaru ... il lui a filé un apart elle a déjà déménagé.

Jiraya : tsu est une vilaine fille ...c'est tout ce que j'ai a dire ...na

Tsunade : C'EST PAS MOI C'EST ORO CHAAANNN!

Orochimaru : : MAIS LA FERME !

Jiraya : baka oro...

Orochimaru : J'VAIS T'EN FOUTRE DES BAKA!

Sasuke -qui pige plus rien- : Bah il est où alors.?

Jiraya : on discute fait pas chié microbe

Itachi qui a été réveillé par tout le boucan [/i][/c]: tient t'es là le merdeux!

Sasuke: j'vais te bousiller!

Itachi: -lève les yeux au ciel -: mais oué c'est ça va te coucher... -lui balance ses arcanes lunaires ..-

-sasuke va faire dodo-

Itachi : comme tu dis

Jiraya : toi on t'a pas sonné

Itachi : toi de même l'ancêtre

Jiraya : ancêtre tu va voir ce qui va te faire l'ancêtre


End file.
